Shenny
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny and Sheldon fall for each other.


As Penny is riding Sheldon.

"Shit Sheldon. God damn you're big."

Fuck I forgot what it would fell like.

"Is that a problem? Or should I slow down or stop?"

"God no. It's a compliment."

Definitely don't stop.

"Besides I'm getting close."

As she feels Sheldon large hands run up and down her ass(yeah like I didn't think you didn't like it Sheldon, I felt your eyes on it), she leans back and places his hand on one of her breast, as he massaged the nipple, her orgasm hit.

"Yes Sheldon. Yes!" She screamed out.

She continued to ride him until she felt his release, she felt his warm liquid between her legs. How has he not got me knocked up yet?

She lays there, looking at her blank ring finger. Funny Leonard proposed the last thing she wanted was to have one. But now with Sheldon she couldn't wait. She was wondering if she'd have to get knocked up before he proposed. You date to find out about a person. They've known each other several years and now dated one. I think it's definitely the appropriate time.

As Penny is laying her head on his chest. Penny didn't know that Sheldon had something planned for their one year anniversary tomorrow.

A lot has happened in a year.

Xxxx

 _Penny rejected him after she thought he was trying to make Amy jealous._

 _After the third she gave in, obviously he's not if he's asking me out for the third time._

 _"Penny don't make me keep asking until you say yes." The confidence coming out that I would she thinks._

 _"Okay fine. But telling me why I should say yes."_

 _"Real ones. Not like I take you places. Ones for me."_

 _"We get along so well, we get along better than you have ever with Leonard and me with Amy."_

 _That is true._

 _"We have such similar backgrounds that we can relate."_

 _Well yeah we kind of do._

 _"Even though I realize you're not to my level of intelligence I don't intentionally make you feel lesser and I think you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."_

 _"Even I realize you never reached your full potential."_

 _"Sheldon even if you don't want Amy, why not go for someone with a Phd. Or college. Or is into comic book?"_

 _"Because I wanted you. I Waited for you."_

 _He did?_

 _"Okay. Fine you can take me on a date."_

 _Might as well, could be fun, tired of on and off with Leonard. Who knows might lead somewhere._

 _"See you tomorrow night."_

 _Did that?_

 _Better go shave._

 _I wonder what sex with Sheldon would be like. Better yet I wonder if it's big I imagine._

 _Xxx_

 _After their date as he walks her to her apartment_

 _Penny remembered she'd have to take it slow, or so she thought._

 _As she went to kiss him good night, he pushed her up against the wall, took all of her willpower not to lead him to the bedroom._

 _"What was that?" She said gasping for air._

 _"A kiss of many Penny." With that he walked to his apartment and was gone._

 _She hurried to hers, dug through her closest to find her vibrator._

 _She imagined it was Sheldon between her legs._

 _Sheldon would do this each date. Until she had enough._

 _"Woah Cowboy." She said before he leaned in._

 _"No more teasing Penny."_

 _"No more getting Penny hot and bothered."_

 _"What are you suggesting?"_

 _Really Sheldon?_

 _"You take me to my bedroom and fulfill both of our desires."_

 _He walks over to Penny and whispers. "Better be careful what you ask for, you just might get it." Her panties almost got wet when he said that._

 _They made their way to her bedroom._

 _H_

As they make their way to his apartment.

They walk over to the couch.

"Sit."

Okay. He's been acting nervous or something all day.

"Not there." There he says pointing.

"Your spot?"

"Um okay. Sheldon what's going on?" They've dated a year and he'd freak if she tried, now he wants me to sit there? She asks while scooting over.

"This." He says pulling out a ring and getting on his knees. Leaving penny speechless.

"I figured I'd propose there since you first sat there all those years"

"I did." She said remembering that day. She'd never forget it.

"Sheldon it's beautiful."

"Penny I know I can be difficult or even hard to be around. But with you, you make me more human and try to be better."

"Oh Sheldon."

"I may not be the best boyfriend you could ask for as the reasons I gave, I might not even be the best husband. But I'll try and if I do is make you smile everyday that'll be enough. So will you marry me?"

"Oh Sheldon. I don't want a perfect boyfriend or even husband, I just want you and you be yourself."

"Yes I will." She says kissing him.

"Finally!" She shouts as he slips it on.

"What?"

"I was waiting for this for like 6 months."

"Definitely after we got serious."

"I thought I should take me time. Especially after all of Leonard's failed attempts."

"It was him. Not marriage."

"I see"

"Well I should go in my time machine and propose 6 months ago that way we're married and you're already carting Sheldon 2.0"

Okay.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To your room to celebrate cowboy. I'm going to ride you like a horse."

"But I need to change first." She says

"I have to get in costume first?"

"We're role playing?" Sheldon asks excitedly

"I guess. Not really a character though."

Sheldon loved to role play as much as her. She thinks he just like to dress her up in his fantasies. Which was fine by her, from Urula, to Wonder Woman, Lois, Batgirl. You name it she's about done it. Even non Comic Book or Sci Fi.

As Sheldon is laying on bed Penny comes back dressed as a cow girl, like Jessica Alba in sinCity. Except she had no bra or panties on.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well giddy up Tex." As she crawls onto him and lowers herself onto him.

He takes a breast and sucks on it, his large finger slides into her wetness.

"Oh Sheldon." Before he pulls it out.

She starts to rock. She's definitely use to his size, especially his girth. Of course he's stretched her by now, so it's not as tight of a fit. But he's sure not going to jam it in there to find out, nor is she going to let him.

"Oh Sheldon." As she rocks back and forth as she feels his size.

As he grabs both of her cheeks of her ass and starts to thrust.

"Oh Sheldon yes. Yes,"

"Ahh!" She cries out.

"Come on Sheldon. Come inside me, give all that sperm inside my fertile womb."

"Ahh!" As she feels Sheldon's warmth come inside her.

"Good thing Leonard doesn't live here anymore." She jokes

"I think hearing it across the hall was just as bad if it was the next room over." He replies.

"Guess I'm a little loud."

"Yeah and the Grand Canyon has a little hole."

Hey

"Now that we're engaged. I'm not sure you need these." Sheldon said picking up her pills and placing them in the trash.

"Is that you saying you want to knock me up and put a Sheldon 2.0 in me?"

"It is."

"Well I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Those must be strong pills."

"I start to use them a few years back."

"I see. Leonard."

"Yeah."

"Plus condoms a lot." She says

"Yet we haven't used one."

"I guess I knew I always wanted you the first time."

"But I did lower the dosage a few months back. I wanted one with you."

"Penny not only will I give you one. I'll even give you a house full."

"Aww Sheldon." As she kisses him before lays her head on his chest.

Xxxx


End file.
